<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律/警探组】墓碑 by minamotochiaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353903">【底特律/警探组】墓碑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamotochiaki/pseuds/minamotochiaki'>minamotochiaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamotochiaki/pseuds/minamotochiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>汉克和康纳一起看望了柯尔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律/警探组】墓碑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有对汉克过去的个人解读。<br/>发生在A conversation之后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>虽然有些迟，奥斯塔拉[1]还是造访了底特律。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一辆老式林肯MARK-VII[2]出现于奔泻的车流中，向郊区驶去。汉克·安德森收起驾驶席的遮阳板，目光深邃，面色凝重。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>车子绕过低缓的山坡，三岔路口尽头，一幢哥特风尖顶小教堂正对着开放式大门，石灰岩打造的石碑伫立于右前方，埃尔姆伍德公墓[3]几个字带着岁月的痕迹，赫然映入眼帘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克已经很久没有来过这里了。此时的他神色复杂，双眼流露出哀戚。他熄了火，在皮椅上呆坐片刻才下车。走出几步后，像是突然意识到什么似的回头：“不过来吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>副驾上的康纳缓缓眨眼，双手依旧安分地放在同样规矩的腿上——汉克不止一次嘲笑过这个乖宝宝坐姿，但改变总是需要时间。有那么几秒，仿生人透过挡风玻璃端详着人类，随后钻出车子，轻轻合上门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>两人走进墓园深处，郁郁葱葱的绿色隐没了身影。气氛静谧安宁，空气中飘来蓝山毛榉的清香，风温柔地徘徊，树叶摩挲发出海浪般的声音，斑驳的阳光在灌木和地被间跳舞，康纳注意到它们多是宿根花卉[4]。小径两旁的草地上林立着各式各样的墓碑：简洁的竖碑、草坪碑，高挑的方尖碑，依地势而建的墓亭；花岗岩、大理石、少见的青铜、柔软又耐久的砂岩，被不知名的野花和杂草簇拥着。大部分都刻有名姓和生卒，再附上几段铭文，诸如对逝者的赞美、宗教语录、甚至警诫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然而贫穷和富有，幸福与苦难，所有的一切在终将而至的死亡面前都失去了意义。当烛火熄灭，只有墓地是形体的最终归宿，不分派别，无关信仰。汉克沉默地扫过那些石块，踏上草地。总有一天他也会成为其中一员，那时又会有谁来悼念呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳跟在汉克身后，两人之间始终隔着一步的距离。他看到柔韧的嫩芽扫过裤脚，又望向人类的身影。副队长的肩膀依然宽厚，行走时习惯性向左倾斜，步伐却肉眼可见地加重了。他清楚这意味着什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>面前出现一棵巨大的活橡树[5]，足足有85英尺高，褐色树皮上爬满西班牙苔藓，粗壮的躯干彰显它的年岁，树冠繁茂肆意延伸，守护着脚下零星散落的墓碑。汉克的身形晃了晃，似乎在整理心情，随即走向最终之地。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>仿生人不自觉地收住脚步，凝视逐渐远去的背影。它融入树荫之中，慢慢变成一种深蓝色。康纳从这奇异的颜色里感受到人类毫不掩饰的感情波澜：悲伤，遗憾，怀念，孤独……触及地面又扬起的枝干形成一个天然屏障，同那些复杂而深刻的情感一起，温柔无声地将他隔开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>太阳穴上的光圈变为黄色。康纳站在原地，盯着看了很久，接着缓缓后退，留给对方独处的空间——现在他<strong>需要</strong>这个。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>树根旁有一块矮小的大理石，得益于巨树的保护，它看上去还很新，朴素的表面没有照片，没有泰迪熊，也没有小天使，只有一个名字和下方横写的数字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>柯尔·安德森就沉睡在<strong>那里</strong>。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>密密层层的枝叶遮住头顶，只能得见支离破碎的天空，如同男人一直以来逡巡彷徨的精神荒野。汉克茫然失神地呆站了一会儿，视线终于停留在墓碑上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>……嗨，儿子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他在心里轻轻地打招呼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>很抱歉这么久才来看你。瞧，我的状态不是很好，花了些时间才振作起来。你曾说我是你引以为傲的榜样，勇往直前、无所畏惧，可这样的我却想过放弃……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人清了清喉咙，好像还是有些不知所措。虽然来见的是他的小男孩，是思念至深的人，心里的某个角落却总有那么一丝尴尬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>无论是身为警察，还是身为父亲，我都太失职了。不过，你能看到吧？我正在努力，努力变回过去那个坚强不屈的汉克·安德森。所以你会原谅并且为我加油的，对不对？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的目光掠过四周。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>为什么橡树下总是长眠着幼小而鲜活的灵魂？它不是应该在寒冷的冬季里为小鸟提供温暖的庇护吗？为什么埋葬尚未丰满的羽翼，将永恒与自由禁锢，化作不朽的悲伤？[6]可又是因为这样，它承载了记忆，成为一个哀悼的场所，一个延续的场所，一个可以让父亲与儿子进行生死对话、心灵交流的场所。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>零碎的阳光摇曳着落在花白的发丝间，转瞬即逝。耳边传来一串清脆的笑声，他仰起头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>柯尔灵活的身影显现于前。他坐在结实的树杈上，调皮地晃动双腿，眼神闪亮，笑容灿烂，手中甚至还拿着心爱的飞机模型，快乐地像只小鸟。他一直梦想着成为飞行员翱翔于蓝天，汉克对此却不置可否。身为底特律人，怎么能对汽车毫无兴趣呢？而现在他只想大声地告诉男孩，他做什么都可以，只要……只要……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克的眼眶湿润了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>嗨，爸爸！</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>熟悉的呼唤传来，亦或是源自于内心深处。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>你看上去和以前有点不一样。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>嗯？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>你的头发，它们全白了。还有，你似乎变矮了。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是因为你坐在树上，小飞行员。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男孩欢快地笑着，纵身一跃落到面前，如羽毛般轻盈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>底特律的雪已经下了三次。</em>柯尔用空着的那只手摸上汉克垂在身侧的右手，轻轻握住：<em>我很想你。</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>蜷缩着的手指抽搐了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>……我也是，buddy。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>发生了什么不开心的事情吗？</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>没，没有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>可是你的表情很辛苦。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>只是被阳光晃到眼睛而已。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>那你寂寞吗？</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克感到喉咙发堵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>当他从被雨水浸湿的上衣口袋里掏出钥匙，走进漆黑冷清的家门的时候；当他饿着肚子打开冰箱，面对发霉的奶酪和过期的牛奶，而餐桌上和垃圾桶中堆满山一样的外卖盒的时候；当他因干渴从冰冷的地板上醒来，威士忌洒了一地，没有人能给自己端来一杯水的时候；当他忘记拿替换衣物，洗完澡后才发现柜子空空如也，湿淋淋地走回浴室，从收纳筐里随便扯出几件脏衣服穿上的时候……从心底涌出的悲凉几乎将他压垮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这毫无疑问是一个单身男人的孤独。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>柯尔歪头看了一会儿语塞的父亲，松开手跳到自己的墓碑上转了个圈。<em>之前妈妈和她的男朋友一起来看我，并且带了一束玫瑰。粉红的颜色很美丽[7]，可惜后来的一场雨打碎了花瓣，管理员不得不把它拿走。</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>妈妈和我讲了很多——你知道吗？她要结婚了！她还提到了你。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>……她说了什么？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>她希望你能向前走。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克的脑海里浮现出前妻的样貌：微卷的长发，琥珀般的眼珠，嘴角总是挂着若有若无的微笑，柯尔的发色和瞳色皆源于她——赛琳娜是位温柔独立的女性，她的存在令汉克得以冲在前线，面对枪林弹雨而没有后顾之忧。警察的工作一向繁忙又高风险，这种情况在柯尔出生后也没能有所缓解。赛琳娜承担起照顾儿子的责任，对此她并无怨言，只是在汉克无法抽出时间陪伴家人这件事上有些许不满。所以在好不容易得来的假期里，汉克带着刚过完六岁生日的柯尔去野钓时，她很高兴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>后来……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>后来，在很长一段时间里，汉克反复质问自己，为什么柯尔死了我却活着？有罪的是我，是我没能保护好心爱的儿子，为什么要带走他而留下我？如果这是惩罚，那么我不配得到幸福——内心陷入无尽的后悔与自责，从此他的生活支离破碎，再也无法重塑了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>赛琳娜同样处于哀恸之中。她挣扎着，尽最大的努力试图将丈夫拉出来，但收效甚微，最后不得不放弃。渐渐地，和汉克的每次一对视，和汉克说的每一句话，都会令她回想起曾经美好的时光，继而更深地唤醒眼前失去的痛苦……于是她背过身，选择了无视。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人想起贴在桌子上的那张卡片[8]。其实两人之间并没有什么不能调和的矛盾与纷争，只是……被<strong>困住</strong>了。甜蜜美满的家庭不复存在，妻子与丈夫皆悲痛欲绝、身不由己，无法相互扶持、相互拯救——这是件无可奈何又无能为力的事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>那不是杰弗瑞叔叔。</em>柯尔打断回忆中的汉克，目光聚焦在他身后某处。<em>我从未见过他。那是谁？</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克顺势回头，远处的康纳正在阅读一块墓碑上的铭文，这个角度看不到标志性的光圈。他张张嘴，一时间不知该如何作答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>他是你的部下吗？</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>我可没有这么不听话的部下！……他是仿生人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>仿生人？你给自己买的？</em>柯尔的脸上写满好奇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克有些头疼：事情不是你想象的那样……他不是我的，也不能用来交易。康纳是个，唔，谈判专家？大概……他会协助我处理一些案子——是协助！一切还是我说的算。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>原来他叫康纳。</em>柯尔像是要看清楚一般前进几步，身影依旧停留在树荫里。<em>他看上去一点也不像一个仿生人。</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>行为也不像。副队长不满地哼哼。没人愿意要他，你的杰弗瑞叔叔——啊哈这就是他对待老朋友的方式——硬塞给我。他是我见过的最难搞的仿生人，总是帮倒忙，把自己置于危险中，脑袋里装满数不清的问题，尤其喜欢和我对着干！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>柯尔看着愤愤不平的父亲，突然笑出声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嘿buddy，什么事情这么好笑？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>一切都很好，所以我很高兴。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>高兴什么？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>有人能陪伴你。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>陪——你说康纳？哦得了吧，那家伙只会把我气死！倒掉我的酒，用热水喷我，还有什么是他做不出来的！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>可是你带他来了，就像妈妈带着她的男朋友。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这不一样！我随口提了一句，他就跟来了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>所以我想他一定对你很重要。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>好吧好吧，我承认是他让我重拾信心，不过可别被外表骗了，他还是个只有半岁的菜鸟！虽然经历的一些事让他有所成长，然而没有我拉着，那家伙和鸽群中的猫[9]没什么区别！</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>我知道。</em>男孩蹦跳着朝他走来。<em>无论如何，看到爸爸不是独自一人，我真的很高兴，也放心了。刚才你的表情可是吓到我了！</em>他夸张地做了个鬼脸。<em>今天第一次见到康纳，他给我的感觉很好，有他在的话，你一定不会孤单的。</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“柯尔……”汉克呆呆地看着儿子，试图拉住他，双臂却像灌了水泥一样沉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>世界不会止步不前，你也不该停在原地。</em>男孩又坐在树杈上晃悠着腿，正像他出现时的那样。<em>这很难，但我知道你会挺过去的。因为你是我引以为傲的父亲，底特律的副队长，汉克·安德森。他一定会归来、比以前更加坚强。我相信！</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>这声音稚嫩柔和，具有抚慰人心的力量，但也令他感到悲伤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克突然干咳起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什……为……为什么这么说？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>橡树迟缓摇摆着长长的手臂，回响在耳边的声音突然停了，幼小的身影也消失不见。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……柯尔？嘿儿子，和我说说话……为什么躲起来？……你走了吗？……为什么走了呢……？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克垂下肩，像是要把心底的痛苦与不适赶出去一样猛烈地咳嗽着，慢慢弯曲了脊背。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳侧过头，双眼微微睁大，LED灯发出一阵短促的电流声，由蓝转黄。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>当人类与逝去的灵魂交流时，仿生人独自漫步于草地的另一端，避免对方因自己而分神，让他可以尽情倾诉。春夏之交的时节里，气候舒适宜人。康纳感受着阳光落在皮肤上产生的热意、风吹拂发梢扬起的角度，将这些细碎的数据默默记录下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他停在一座暮红色的墓碑前。这是块相对矮小的竖碑，由一种叫达科塔玫瑰（Dakota rose）的花岗岩打磨而成，样式质朴，真正吸引他的是固定在顶端的——康纳蹲下身，慢慢凑近——石膏雕像：约摸十四五岁的少女眉目含笑，身着泡泡袖长裙，双手收于身前，坐姿端庄，海藻般的齐肩长发和裙摆一同随风飘舞，边角些微泛黄的磨损也无碍她的栩栩如生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳检索到一张照片，即刻便确定了雕像的来源。照片里的少女，笑容姿势穿着别无二致，手掌大小的石膏完整地留住了那份娴静。一只短小的蚂蚁悄悄爬上雕像的刘海，犹如点缀的发卡，鲜艳的红色登时让她的神态灵动起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>仿生人收回想要拂去的手指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>接着令他驻足的，是一尊矗立于方形石台上的青铜雕塑。从那件佩普洛斯衫[10]来看，应是位柔曼的古希腊女性。她的大部分脸庞都被及地长的头巾遮住了，左手稍微掀起一角，右手食指虚点下颌，仿佛在向来人传达这样一条讯息：嘘，不要惊扰永恒的睡眠。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>风与露将雕塑的表面洗刷成泛白的灰绿，而在头巾之下，锈迹深化衣褶的纹路、模糊了五官。康纳将头仰到最大的角度，也仅能看到被雨水漆成黑色的面颊。双目匿于阴影中，究竟她的表情是淡漠还是悲悯，便无从得知了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他继续前行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>第三次，神的使者轻轻挽留他的脚步。天使收拢丰满的羽翼单膝跪地，长袍严实地包裹全身，裙裾边缘探出一点脚尖，十指交握胸前，虔诚地低下头颅。青绿的苔藓编织进发丝，那张脸混合了男性的英挺与女性的柔软，康纳无法定义其性别。或许是沉静的姿态，或许是朦胧的美，促使他缓缓靠前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>石灰岩基座垫起的高度适中，仿生人稍一抬头，恰好对上低垂的面庞。他这才发觉，天使并不如他所想那般双眼紧闭，而是微微掀起饱满的眼睑，目光轻忽，好似空无一物又包容万物。康纳投以专注的视线，仿佛在等待对方的回应。然而什么都没发生，天使缄默不语，迷途的羔羊得到指引，悔悟的罪人会被宽恕，只要星光依旧，日升月落，祈祷与庇佑便永不止息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他又望了一会儿，才慢慢走至草坪的制高点——一座家族墓地。黑灰石台之上，白色柱廊呈开放的半圆状环绕着两块并列的长方形墓石，黑白交映，厚重肃穆。康纳踩着台阶环顾周围，低处的石碑顺着草地一直延伸到视界尽头，像是雨后吸饱了水的蘑菇。风送来植被清新的气息，吹到他脸上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>五根大理石圆柱组成了爱奥尼亚柱式[11]，雕琢繁缛、华美轻盈，内侧的檐壁上刻着几个单词：LIFE, DEATH-THEN LIFE AND LOVE ETERNAL。墓石的四边雕有橡树叶纹路，表面光滑平坦，康纳四下搜寻一番，没找到任何墓主身份的说明，索性通过网络调取了信息。原来男主人是位闻名的企业家，也是位慷慨的慈善家，总是能以令人舒服的方式给予受惠者恰如其分的援助。妻子先一步离去，他非常悲伤，命人打造了这座优雅古典的柱廊，并且事先留出位置，嘱咐他人将自己埋葬在妻子的身边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>出于单纯的好奇，他打算深入了解一下企业家夫妇的往事，音频处理器却在此时接收到某种异样的声响。身处的这一片渺无人迹，空旷寂静，所以那阵咳嗽声显得尤为突兀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳吃惊地望向160英尺开外毫无征兆地弯腰猛咳的汉克。他调整焦距，副队长不断抖动的深蓝色背影完整清晰地印在光学组件里。仿生人能感觉到，人类心中深刻的伤痕和痛苦，父亲对儿子的真切情感，它们积聚在心底已经太久，久到压制不住、来势汹涌，正如同无法隐瞒又无法停止的咳嗽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他能够<strong>感觉</strong>得到，透明的、抓不住的、仿佛可以穿透金属肌理的风一般的思念。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>LED灯急速旋转了好一阵才归于平缓。康纳的嘴唇开开合合，放弃了呼唤的举动，步下平台，朝汉克走去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“副队长，你还好吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人类保持着弓腰的姿势冲身后摆摆手，花了些时间缓和呼吸，又抹了一把胡须，转身时鼻尖还有点红，神色已然平静。康纳试图分析每一种微表情，可对方别过头拒绝了探视。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他仰望巨树。绿叶翻腾，仿佛无数只正在挥舞的手掌——“这是个好地方。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>回应自己的是一声鼻子哼出的气音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>仿生人对墓碑行以注目礼。它太小、太年轻了，就像男孩未经雕琢便过早结束的人生。上面没有任何影像，不过康纳已经见过那张珍贵的照片，被相框好好地保护着，陪伴孤寂的灵魂度过每一个寒冷的夜晚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他缓缓起身，整个过程中都没有移开视线。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……九岁。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳回头，汉克背对墓碑，站在他身后稍远的位置，看向树枝舒展的方向：“如果柯尔还活着，现在应该九岁了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他知道对方并非寻求回复。汉克表情恍惚，显然沉入了回忆：“九岁的男孩是怎样的呢？我不知道……我从来都不是个想象力丰富的人。我拥有的只剩下一段时光，宝贵的六年时光，它们停留在那里，一直在那里，仿佛昨天才发生——</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“柯尔刚学会走路的时候，每天晚上我回到家，他总是歪歪扭扭地撞过来，爬到我的膝盖上啃我的手指，啃着啃着就睡着了……等他长大一点，他会抢走勺子，坚持要自己吃饭，头埋进碗中，永远一半吃进嘴里，一半洒在外面——我的天，真是一团糟。”男人摇摇头，嘴角不易察觉地上扬，“我抹去粘在他嘴角上的食物放进嘴里，他便挥舞勺子冲我咯咯地笑，瞬间连吃下去的残渣都变得美味无比……再往后，他开始耍脾气和调皮捣蛋，乖巧的时候像个天使，叛逆起来又让我怀疑是不是撒旦将他替换成了小恶魔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“突然有一天，柯尔说他想当飞行员——家里那么多的玩具汽车难道都不能满足你吗？有其父必有其子，我的儿子至少也得是当个赛车手。虽然意外，但我对他说，任何领域里取得成功的关键与天分无关，而是练习。同这世上许多其他职业一样，一个卓越的飞行员也需要不断地学习和积累，以及反复的模拟、复训和考试，只有经验丰厚了，收入才会越来越高，毛头小子是赚不到什么钱的，你真的能坚持下去吗？我的本意里确实有劝退他的成分，但……我的男孩，我到现在还记得他当时的笑容，他说：‘当我成为了机长，首飞时你一定要坐在我的副驾上。’于是我也跟着笑起来，没有告诉他，非专业人士都不被允许坐在那个位置，哪怕我是你父亲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ 然后我意识到，<strong>孩子</strong>是借你而来，不是因你而来，你不可企图让他们完全遵从，因为你无法禁锢灵魂与思想[12]。他是上天赐予我的恩赐——每一天都是崭新的、变幻无穷的恩赐，孩子就是这样充满着无限可能性的存在。所以我也有了些许期盼，期盼着……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人类的声音低了下去，最后趋近于无。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳走到副队长旁边，转过身体，让自己完全地面对他。汉克的瞳孔散开焦距，眼底隐隐有泪光，阴郁的神情让仿生人的嘴唇动了动，又忍住了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你看上去一副有话要说的样子。”男人姿势未变，忽然开口道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我能问你一个私人问题吗，汉克？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果我说不，你会放弃吗？肯定不能——问吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你的妻子，赛琳娜·约翰逊[13]，她怎么样了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊，”汉克顿了顿，“好吧，我是真没想到你会问这个，不过没什么不能提的。我们分开了，房子被卖掉，那儿是个伤心地，我搬到现在的住所[14]，领养了相扑，终日流连于各个酒吧；赛琳娜认识了个新人，我想她应该过得不错，再坏也不会比我更糟了。”他苦笑着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳没有说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我猜你一定不明白吧，嗯？”汉克收敛笑容，低头动了动脚，长时间的站立令他的腿有些僵硬，“当人们处理不了问题时，就会离开，这几乎注定发生。有时候，很多事情，只有爱是不够的……它无法带你度过一生。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以在那之后，你一直活在痛苦中。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人类的眼睛幽深而释然，因悲伤变得平和：“没错，但这就是生活，不是吗？ 改变它，或被它改变。大多数情况下只会是后者，然后你会意识到，就这样了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他记起赛琳娜说过的一句话：这是一道关口，闯得过就会生存下去，闯不过则会死。而他差点就被留在这边了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么现在呢？你还执着于杀死自己吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“死亡是一个明确的目标，有人想要追寻，有人想要远离……早在我们相遇之前，它就已经盘踞在我的脑海里了。”汉克沉吟着直视前方，“这世界还是和以前一样支离破碎，几乎没有任何变化。我不在乎任何人、任何事，倒不如径直投入死亡的怀抱。可我丧失了扣动扳机的勇气，只能像个懦夫一样用酒精一点点腐蚀自己……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“让我说完，”他一挥手，制止神色急切想要开口的康纳，“死亡是一个终会降临的节日，而现在，我想我不必急于求成，因为有些东西的确在改变，我必须正视它——是的，我指你们，也许你们真的能让世界变得更加美好。你们带来了新的希望，新的可能性，你给了我一个<strong>信念</strong>。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克自言自语般地点点头，“信念、希望，或许是同一个东西，一个契机、一个动力，当你拥有时，就意味着拥有了半分力量。相信什么，相信谁，相信不久的将来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我，”仿生人迟疑片刻，黄色的LED灯又开始飞速转动，处理器中浮现马库斯的话：单独的个体很容易就能被痛苦击溃。无论是仿生人还是人类，希望都是不可或缺的存在，只有互相扶持，才能生存下去。“我能把它当做是赞美吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人类默不作声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“汉克。”康纳呼唤着，可对方似乎打定主意不去看他。“汉克。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“抓住那道阳光！”副队长突然重重地拍在他的肩膀上，“它很快就会消失的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳被推得一个趔趄，回头看看人类，表情有些不明所以，但还是听话地跑过去。他站在一块树枝遗落的光斑中仰起头，看上去依旧迷惑不解。阳光直接而热烈地铺在他脸上、洒在肩头，棕色的瞳仁几近透明，一瞬不瞬地望向人类。汉克走过去，在靠近康纳的那一刹那，阳光消失了，光圈也重新回归平稳的蓝色，他甚至觉得是仿生人借由那光滑的圆环将阳光吸进了身体中，等待着某个时刻，再度将它释放出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“汉克？出什么事了吗？”或许是因为他的表情太过复杂难以解读，康纳小心地询问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>汉克盯着他半晌，左臂倏地捞过仿生人的脖子，将头按向自己的肩膀，停顿两秒，给了他一个不像拥抱的拥抱，接着松开一些，粗糙的嘴唇蹭过皮肤，印在闪烁的光圈之上。仓促的触碰后，汉克便迅速放开他，径自走下小山坡：“你是打算在这里呆上一整天吗？快过来！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>康纳直着身子没动，LED灯黄得发红。他走出橡树的包围圈，又停住了，遥望着人类的背影。带着光的风撩起他的前襟，这阵风似乎穿透了白衬衫包裹下的胸膛，吹向更高远的蓝色天幕，令他为之一振，像是船只驶入大海。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>END</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]Ostara，春之神，源自日耳曼神话。<br/>[2]研究后觉得老汉的车子应该是参考了林肯车型，故这么设定了。<br/>[3]底特律真实存在的无教派公墓，历史悠久。<br/>[4]指能够冬眠的多年生草本植物，是个术语，并不是特指某种花。<br/>[5]Living oak，俗称活橡树，可以存活数百年，细分种类繁多，是常青树的一种。通常儿童的坟墓会埋在橡树下面，含义有热情、坚定、力量、永恒、荣誉、自由等。<br/>[6]墓地里，常青树的含义是不朽的悲伤。有个童话讲的是，一只折翼的小鸟无法飞往南方过冬，只有常青树提供了保护，当北风来临时，冰霜之王特地叮嘱要避开它们，所以冬天里它们的叶子不会掉。<br/>[7]指罗斯玛丽，一种水红色的玫瑰，含义是铭记。<br/>[8]勘察老汉桌子的时候，能看到贴着一张卡片：If I wanted to be ignored, I'd talk to my ex-wife.<br/>[9]俗语put a cat amongst the pigeons，意为鸡犬不宁。<br/>[10]佩普洛斯衫（Peplos），指希腊女性穿的长袍，男性的叫希顿（Chiton）。<br/>[11]古希腊建筑中的三种柱式之一，所谓柱式，即梁柱结构中各个结构部件的样式和互相组合衔接方式的规范。爱奥尼亚柱式的特点便是屋梁和柱子的交汇处，像压扁的弹簧一样的基石。<br/>[12]出自纪伯伦的《先知》。<br/>[13]约翰逊和安德森都是密歇根州很常见的姓氏。<br/>[14]汉克家的结构是一室一厅一厨一卫，很明显是个单身汉的住所，进而推断出他是在柯尔死后搬来的，所以照片上显示的密歇根大道115号，无疑是旧家的地址。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>